Monster Class - Ogre
This lumbering giant’s beady eyes are devoid of wit or kindness, and its puffy face features a wide mouth with ill-fitting teeth. Stories are told of ogres—horrendous stories of brutality and savagery, cannibalism and torture. Of dismemberment, necrophilia, incest, mutilation, and all manners of hideous murder. Those who have not encountered ogres know the stories as warnings. Those who have survived such encounters know these tales to be tame compared to the truth. One would think that, left to themselves, an ogre tribe would quickly tear itself apart, with only the strongest surviving in the end—yet if there is one thing ogres respect, it is family. Ogre tribes are known as families, and many of their deformities and hideous features arise from the common practice of incest. The leader of a tribe is most often the father of the tribe, although in some cases a particularly violent or domineering ogress claims the title of mother. A typical adult ogre stands 10 feet tall and weighs roughly 650 pounds. Alignment: As a giant, they tend towards chaotic and evil. Graced with strength and massive size. This normally equates to them trying to fill the role of a bully and see small races as weak races to be dominated. Ogre Racial Traits • +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, –4 Intelligence, –4 Charisma: Ogres are possessed of great strength and even greater stupidity. • Medium: Ogres are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. • Humanoid (Giant): Ogres are humanoids with the giant subtype. • Normal Speed: Ogres have a base speed of 30 feet. • Darkvision (Ex): Ogres can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. • Low-Light Vision (Ex): Ogres can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. • Tough Skin (Ex): An ogre’s thick skin grants it a +1 natural armor bonus to its AC. • Languages: Ogres begin play speaking Common and Giant. Ogres with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Draconic, Dwarven, Goblin, Gnoll, Orc, and Sylvan. Hit Die: d8. Starting Wealth: 3d6 × 10 gp (average 105 gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. CLASS SKILLS The ogre’s class skills are Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), and Survival (Wis). Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. CLASS FEATURES All the following are class features of the ogre racial class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: An ogre is proficient is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Ability Score Increases: As an ogre gains levels, its ability scores increase or decrease as noted on Table 1-3: Ogre. These increases stack and are gained as if through level advancement. Natural Armor (Ex): At 1st level and again at 3rd level, an ogre’s natural armor bonus to its AC increases by +1. Large Size: At 2nd level, an ogre grows to Large size. Its ability scores do not change, although it gains the normal benefits and penalties for being a Large creature. The ogre’s space and reach both increase to 10 feet and it gains a –1 size modifier to attacks and armor class, a +1 special size modifier to its CMB and CMD, a –2 penalty to Fly checks, and a –4 penalty to Stealth checks, as normal. Agile Runner (Ex): At 3rd level, an ogre’s base land speed increases by +10 feet. Apply this bonus before modifying the ogre’s speed because of any load carried or armor worn. This bonus stacks with any other bonuses to the ogre’s land speed.